


Lesson from a Master

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Lesson from a Master

“Your skin is a smooth as velvet and as soft as a peach,” murmured Napoleon Solo, enticingly. “Your eyes. . .”

“Are you being serious?” asked Illya Kuryakin incredulously, cutting Napoleon off mid-flow. “You actually say such. . .what is the word?. . .Such corny things as this, and women actually fall for it?”

Solo looked almost affronted by Illya’s inference. He considered his seduction technique to perfect.

“There’s nothing wrong with the things I say,” he said, a little too defensively. “Besides, it isn’t just the words, but the way they are said.”

“As soft as a peach?” the Russian continued. “From my experience, peaches tend to be fuzzy. That is not what I would call a compliment.”

“Just shut up and let me finish will you!”

Illya gestured for the other man to carry on. 

“Thank you!” Napoleon said, before taking up the pose he had been holding before Illya’s interruption.

He held his arms as though he were dancing very closely with a woman, with one hand very low, in the small of her back would be.

“Your eyes draw me to your very soul, and they shine like the sunrise.”

“Orange?”

“What?”

“The sunrise is usually orange,” Illya told his partner. “I have yet to meet anyone, let alone a woman, who has orange eyes.”

“I didn’t mention the colour,” Solo snapped at him. “I said they shone like the sunrise.”

“That is not much of an improvement,” Kuryakin observed, with an infuriatingly know-it-all tone. “The sun is at its brightest in the middle of the day.”

Napoleon flopped down in his chair, sighing in frustration.

“I’m trying to offer you the benefit of my wisdom here,” he complained.

As he said it, the door to their office opened, and Wendy from communications entered.

“Are you ready for our dinner date, Illya?”

Before he left, Kuryakin grinned at his open-mouthed partner.

“Thank you, my friend,” he said. “But I can manage quite well on that score.”


End file.
